WAFFLES! (Part 1): A Story by Shadow Vol 3, Pt 1 in the TFBtFW
by insaneshadowfangirl
Summary: Insane and the gang are hanging around the house bored, until a letter form an old friend of Shadow's in a dire situation comes. Part 1 of Vol 3. This is a Tales From Beyond the Fourth Wall story, telling about life with Insane.


In a house in the Midwest, three hedgehogs sat on the sofa in the study, bored out of their spiny skulls.

Though they all were hedgehogs, none looked the same. One was a green hedgehog with red shades and a flame jacket. The other two were an azure speedster and an ebony emo.

All three of Them are very different. Scourge is a jerk, Sonic's a 'good guy' and Shadow... He's Shadow.

But they share a common trait. Their Author. Her name is Insanity Fangirl. No, really. I swear that's her name. People call her Insane, and the nickname fits.

Since she's their Author, she's basically their parent. Not meaning she made them, SHE DOESN'T OWN THEM AND DIDN'T CREATE THEM! She disciplines them when they misbehave, she takes care of them, and , most importantly, she writes stories about them.

But once in a while, they sit at her computer and write about what happens to them day-to-day, rather than in their stories. These tales may expound upon things seen in the author's note's of Insane's stories, but they'll make sure you don't have to read it to understand.

Sometimes we have to go beyond the fourth wall to understand the stories... These are the **Tales From Beyond the Fourth Wall.**

**-WAFFLES! (Part 1): A Story by Shadow-**

_SMASH! BANG! THUD!_

Those were the sounds I heard coming from upstairs, along with violent swearing and water sloshing.

Andi sighed. Being Insane's roommate and best friend was always an adventure, but I could tell sometimes it was too much for her.

"I thought that our Sonic wasn't afraid of water?"

I matched her sigh. "Doesn't mean he likes baths, Andi."

From upstairs we could hear the screaming match.

"DAMNIT, SONIC! WHY THE FUCK MUST YOU MAKE THIS SO CHAOSDAMN HARD? ! ? !"

"I HATE BATHS!"

_SPLASH! SLOSH!_

Scourge looked up from the murder mystery he was reading. "Why is she trying to bathe him again?"

I sighed yet again and kicked back on the couch next to Andi. "She said he stinks."

"Oh."

Andi groaned. "They've been at this for HOURS!"

My reply was interrupted by a cry of, "Mail call!" from the front door. I jumped up and ran to get the mail for Andi.

I returned and handed the stack of letters to the blond human. She immediately discarded half of it as political ads, tossed almost all of what was left on the coffee table with a mutter about "stupid bills", and then gave a startled gasp at the last letter and handed it wordlessly to me.

I stared. The envelope was addressed to me. My old ID#, 25347, was in plain view. That wasn't the strangest part, though.

The letter was from The Character Institute.

I tore it open with a mixture of fear and excitement. The letter read:

**_To my dear friend Shadow:_**

**_Hello. It has been quite a while since you were Adopted. I'm clearly still here, as this letter is obviously from the Institute._**

**_We both know that, under most circumstances, Non-Adopted characters are not allowed to contact Adopted ones, but I am dealing with the circumstances that, unfortunately, allow it._**

**_Yes. The Institute has decided that there is no chance of me being Adopted, and they need to make cuts, as they're running low on funds. In other words, they are... Disposing... Of Flawed characters like myself. I have three days to live at the time I'm writing this, and I'm told by the time you get this, that will have dwindled to twenty-four hours._**

**_I wanted to say that you were a great friend. Not to mention my only friend. I have missed you greatly. I hope you have a nice life with your Author. Just don't forget me, okay?_**

**_Your old friend,_**

**_Silver. (5842)_**

**_P.S.: They say if I'm adopted before time is up, they'll spare me. So there is a slim chance... But I don't expect it._**

I realized when I finished reading that there were tears in my eyes. Silver... I had missed him. There had to be a way... Duh.

Insane came downstairs, carrying a bundle of towels. She dumped this next to me on the couch and sat next to Andi on the loveseat. After a moment, a fuzzy blue head poked out of the pile of cloth. Sonic now clearly fit Insane's nickname for him, puffball. Had I not had something on my mind, I would have laughed at him.

"Insane?"

"Yeah, Shadow?"

"I got a letter from an old friend at the Institute. He could use some help."

I read her the letter, and she gasped dramatically. "WE HAVE TO SAVE HIM!"

And with that, she gathered everyone up to head to the Institute.

-End of part 1-

Shadow: Stay tuned for part 2, written by Silver!


End file.
